Prologue
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: Bagian pertama Trilogy Prilogue&Epilogue. HYYH!AU. Terdiri dari beberapa bagian untuk tiap pasangan. SUGAKOOKIE. JIHOPE. VMON!
1. Pt 1

**Prologue (pt. 1)**

 _Sejak awal, Yoongi yakin kalau Jungkook itu bisa jadi bejat juga. Apaupun yang Jungkook lakukan untuk membuat mereka berdua berdamai, dia tetap saja membuat Yoongi memantik apinya. Itu satu paket. /"Kau bajingan, Jungkook! Mau kemana kau pengecut?!"/_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dulu, kalau Yoongi boleh mengenang, sewaktu dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Jungkook, Yoongi sudah yakin. Bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi. Kalau masalah bisa datang kapan saja.

Dan mungkin, salah satu masalah itu datangnya dari bocah itu.

.

.

 **Prologue**

 _"Kadang anak yang kelihatan manis itu sebenarnya punya sisi lain dalam dirinya yang mengerikan."_

 _._

 _._

 **Presented by.**

 _Foxyhitss_

 _._

 _._

Sejak awal, Yoongi yakin kalau Jungkook itu bisa jadi bejat juga. Apapun yang Jungkook lakukan untuk membuat mereka berdua berdamai, dia tetap saja membuat Yoongi memantik apinya. Itu satu paket.

Dan kadang hal semacam itu terjadi. Cukup sering. Tapi dulu Seokjin ada. Jadi dia akan terang-terangan membela bocah tengik sialan itu dan membuat Yoongi mendengus kesal dan buang muka. Tapi roda sudah berputar jauh dan tidak ada lagi 'Kakak baik hati' yang akan membela si sialan itu. Lagipula secara tidak langsung Jungkook juga yang mengakibatkan itu.

Sewaktu Yoongi membiarkan Jungkook di ujung lorong. Pintu menghalangi keduanya. Jungkook bernafas terputus-putus dan orang di balik pintu itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, penuh frustasi.

Bayangan itu bermunculan lagi. Wajah Seokjin saat mereka sama-sama masih di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah. Lalu Jungkook, kemudian gadis itu.

Yoongi punya firasat sejak dulu. Gadis itu sialan. Jungkook juga. Dan mereka berdua merupakan pasangan yang sangat bejat.

Dan Yoongi melepas teriakannya. Penuh amarah dan frustasi. Tapi itu tidak mengubah apapun. Tidak menghilangkan sesak di dadanya beserta kemarahan dan kesedihannya. Semua sudah terjadi. Yoongi sudah menduganya sejak awal. Tapi sekarang itu tidak berguna lagi. Ia melangkah mendekati meja dan membuang semua yang ada di atasnya dengan kasar. Membuat semuanya jadi lebih berantakan.

Sebuah tangan menginterupsi di bahu. Yoongi menepis itu mentah-mentah. Mendapati Jungkook di hadapannya membuat Yoongi muak. Bocah itu!

Yoongi melepas teriakan kebencian pada Jungkook. Tapi anak itu malah mendekat. Sepasang tangan berusaha merengkuh Yoongi, mendekapnya, memeluknya.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku."

Bah! Yoongi tidak sudi memeluk bocah ini. Berani sekali dia. Sialan. Yoongi mendorong Jungkook hingga punggung anak itu menabrak dinding sementara itu Yoongi memandangnya muak.

"Kau. Kalian sialan!"

Kali ini darah Jungkook sepertinya naik ke ubun-ubun, mengantarkan kepalan tangan untuk memukul Yoongi. Pukulannya telak mengenai wajahnya. Yoongi sampai jatuh di tangga karena pukulan itu. Dan Jungkook menariknya agar bangkit.

"Tolong, biarkan aku jelaskan semua ini. Dia... Tidak pernah-"

Yoongi memberontak. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Jungkook menghentikan omong-kosongnya.

"Jelaskan?" Yoongi mendengung, nada terdengar meremehkan. "Kau pikir dengan kau menjelaskan segalanya maka sahabatku bisa hidup lagi?!"

Yoongi menghempaskan Jungkook hingga jatuh menabrak sisi meja. Menghantam rusuknya. Sementara itu, Yoongi meraih sebuah kursi kayu dan membantingnya mengenai cermin yang tergantung di dinding.

Pecahan kaca yang berjatuhan dengan suara memekik itu mengheningkan segalanya. Jika ditilik ulang, ruangan tempat mereka bertengkar benar-benar berantakan. Porak-poranda. Tidak teratur. Seperti pikiran Yoongi. Semuanya berakhir. Memori-memori itu. Semuanya hancur berkeping-keping tampa sisa seperti beling pada cermin yang telah pecah.

Di lain sudut Jungkook menatap kosong pada Yoongi. Perasaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan hyungnya itu. Hancur. Dan melihat Yoongi hyung kacau membuatnya tampak kacau juga. Dia kenal dengan Yoongi hyung. Meskipun sejak awal perjumpaan mereka Yoongi secara terang-terangan tidak menyukai Jungkook. Tapi sebenarnya Jungkook kagum dengan orang itu. Dia juga kagum dengan orang-orang ini.

Yoongi jatuh. Lututnya membentur lantai, cukup keras. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak peduli. Tidak ada air mata atau apapun. Tapi tatapannya, juga siluet senyum yang samar itu menyiratkan dua hal. Rasa sakit dan kehilangan.

"Hyung." suara Jungkook menggema di kesunyian. Dia merangsek dari tempatnya mendekati Yoongi. Bahkan saat Jungkook tepat di belakang Yoongi, orang itu tidak menjauh pergi. Hingga Yoongi merasakan sepasang lengan berakhir memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Bocah itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi dengan posisi menghadap leher Yoongi. Sambil terduduk, kaki Jungkook terlipat di kedua sisi Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi terkurung pada tubuh Jungkook seluruhnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi punya setangki minyak jika dia mau membakar dirinya beserta kamarnya-jika dia mau. Sesuatu terjadi malam ini.

Setelah pertengkaran itu dan setelah Jungkook merangsek padanya, Yoongi harus mengakui ia suka berada di dekat bocah itu. Sebenarnya memang begitu.

Ada beberapa orang dimana biasanya untuk tetap bersama dengan seseorang yang ia sukai, dia akan mengganggu orang itu. Dengan maksud untuk selalu bersama dan dapat di kenang. Seperti sasaeng.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa dirinya menyamakan kasus ini dengan sasaeng.

Dan Yoongi tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

Malam itu hebat sekali. Jungkook benar-benar polos-dalam arti kiasan maupun sebenarnya. Yoongi maklum karena dia masih kelas tiga dan menurut penuturan 'polos' Jungkook hal ini merupakan yang pertama baginya. Yoongi tidak tahu apakah ia harus bangga atau bersalah. Tapi toh ia menikmati pula permainan itu.

Tapi masalah pokoknya bukan tentang permainan ranjang itu.

Saat keduanya salin bergelung di balik selimut dan belum punya niatan untuk memejamkan matanya, Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku harus pergi, hyung."

 _Pergi?_

"Pergi kemana?"

"Jepang."

Dan langsung saja Yoongi bangun dalam posisi duduk. Sementara Jungkook masih bergelun pada selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau disana? Apa yang kau lakukan d-disana?" Yoongi merasa jantungnya baru saja diinjak.

"Meneruskan sekolahku. Dan juga... menyusul yang lain."

"Yang lain?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Keluargaku." jawab Jungkook, "Mereka sudah pergi lebih dulu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku harus menunggu keberangkatanku sampai hari kelulusanku, yang dilaksanakan kemarin."

Oh.

Hebat sekali.

"Kakakmu juga?" tanya Yoongi.

Dan itu dijawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Setelah itu Yoongi kembali tidur di samping Jungkook dan memeluknya erat. Sangat sangat erat sampai-sampai Jungkook tidak dapat memikirkan apapun.

"Hyung.."

"Tidak ada yang pergi dari sini. Paham."

"Tapi.."

"Jeon Jungkook. Kau dengar aku! Aku sudah mengatakan tidak akan ada yang pergi dan itu berarti tidak! Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada yang pergi."

"Hyung.."

Jungkook mulai merengek. Sayangnya ia tidak tahu jika rengekan itu bukan kelemahan Yoongi. Dan ketika Jungkook merasa sia-sia, ia mulai mendorong tubuh Yoongi menjauh, memukulnya berkali-kali dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dan beruntung dengan pubertas yang menghantamnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia dapat lepas dari cengkeraman Yoongi dan menjauh dari ranjang. Langsung saja meraih entah celana siapa entah kaos siapa. Yoongi bangkit dan berusaha menariknya kembali ke ranjang 'mereka'. Tapi Jungkook mendorong Yoongi hingga hanya laki-laki itu yang terduduk di kasurnya.

Jungkook menatap mata itu. Dia suka mata milik Yoongi. Tampak lesu dan lelah. Tapi bisa jadi agresif dan bersemangat pula. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Jungkook dapat melihat mata itu.

"Maaf hyung. Aku pergi."

Jungkook melesat. Tapi sebelumnya ia mengambil sebuah jaket hitam milik Yoongi yang tergantung di pintu. Ia mengenakannya dan menatap Yoongi sekilas.

"Hyung harus tahu, aku suka denganmu. Dan aku juga suka mata milik hyung. Terima kasih."

Dan bocah itu menghilang di balik pintu. Yoongi memandang pasrah kepergian bocah sialan itu. Ia bangkit dan memunguti pakaian yang berserakan dan menemukan kemeja yang kemarin Jungkook gunakan.

"Anak itu."

Sementara saat ia melewati atap-atap gedung dengan cahaya teriknya, Jungkook menyadari.

Dari atas sampai bawah, luar hingga dalam, pakaian itu milik Yoongi. Dan baunya juga sama seperti aroma tubuh hyung kesayangannya itu.

Oh.. Jungkook akan merawat ini semuanya, semoga.

.

.

A/N:

Ini hanya teori asal-asalanku. Jangan dipercayai. Aku cinta Sugakookie (terlebih karena top!yoong itu selalu keren). Tapi bagian kemejanya Jungkook di mv Ini itu benar-benar bikin merinding.

What they did in that room that night? Itu benar-benar membuat otakku kotor di saat aku sedang puasa.

Aku sebisa mungkin tidak membuat ini begitu 'kotor'. Karena aku juga puasa dan aku menskip bagian terlarang itu.

Coba tebak part 2 punya siapa?

.

.

.

(PREVIEW)

 **Prologue pt. 2**

 _Mereka butuh anti-depresan. Mereka butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kesedihan mereka. Padahal sebenarnya merek mencari hal yang sama. Hoseok mencari kebahagiaan yang abadi, dan itu ada pada Jimin. Jimin mencari kesenangan selamanya, dan itu ada pada Hoseok. Setidaknya apa yang mereka cari ada di hadapan masing-masing._


	2. Pt 2

**Prologue (pt. 2)**

 _Mereka butuh anti-depresan. Mereka butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kesedihan mereka. Padahal sebenarnya mereka mencari hal yang sama. Hoseok mencari kebahagiaan yang abadi, dan itu ada pada Jimin. Jimin mencari kesenangan selamanya, dan itu ada pada Hoseok. Setidaknya apa yang mereka cari ada di hadapan masing-masing._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu itu Hoseok ingat pertama kali dia bertemu dua kakak kelasnya. Jimin ada di samping kanannya dan Taehyung di sebelah kiri. Namjoon mendekat pada salah satu senior itu. Ia memandang senior itu dengan senyuman lebarnya. Menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi. Kemudian Namjoon berbalik menatap tiga lainnya

"Semuanya, perkenalkan, ini Kim Seokjin. Dia kakakku. Dan di sebelahnya Min Yoongi, temannya."

Waktu itu yang Hoseok lihat sosok senior bernama Seokjin itu tinggi dan kelihatan ramah sekali. Tapi yang di sebelahnya.. Oh, Hoseok ingat dia salah satu anak divisi yang kerjanya di depan gerbang sambil mencatat siapa yang tidak tertib setiap pagi. Meskipun mini dan kelihatan manis, Hoseok pernah dengar seniornya itu berteriak galak pada seorang siswa bandel dan suaranya benar-benar berat dan mengerikan.

"Aku Kim Taehyung." Taehyung memperkenalkan diri.

Kemudian Hoseok ikut memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Jung Hoseok."

"Dan aku Park Jimin. Salam kenal." Jimin mengakhirinya.

"Rupanya Namjoon cepat punya teman di sekolah ini." Senior Seokjin berkata. Tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya jatuh pada Hoseok, kemudian pada Jimin. "Tunggu, Jimin dan Hoseok kembar?"

Hoseok membelalakan matanya. Begitu juga Jimin, "A-apa?"

"Hah? Kembar?" Namjoon langsung saja menatap pada Hoseok dan Jimin. Taehyung ikut-ikutan mengamati.

"Iya, kami kembar ketemu pas sudah besar." kata Jimin.

Hoseok menatap orang di sebelahnya. Anak itu sedang memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Cengiran yang membuat bola matanya benar-benar tertelan kelopak mata.

"Oh." respon Seokjin. "Tapi kalian memang cukup mirip. Hanya saja Jimin itu versi manis sementara Hoseok versi maskulin."

Oh.. Hoseok tertawa dalam hatinya. Suka sekali dengan pujian Seokjin.

"Tapi aku lebih suka Hoseok daripada Jimin." itu suara Senior Yoongi. Tunggu... Senior Yoongi?

"Aku suka Jimin. Dia manis. Dia akan jadi adik yang baik." Seokjin memuji Jimin.

"Hebat... Jadi apa aku harus memilih Taehyung juga sekarang?" pertanyaan Namjoon membuat kami berenam tertawa. Aku melihat Jimin yang juga tertawa di sampingku. Dengan tawa khasnya. Matanya jadi hanya tinggal segaris.

Aku juga sadar kalau Jimin itu manis.

.

.

 **Prologue**

 _"Biasanya orang yang selalu tertawa hingga pada hal-hal yang tidak lucu sama sekali sebenarnya berusaha menutupi luka yang ia miliki."_

 _._

 _._

 **Presented by.**

 _Foxyhitss_

 _._

 _._

Hoseok ingat Jimin.

Mereka berdua dekat karena keadaan keduanya yang sama. Sama-sama ceria dan hiperaktif. Tapi tanpa bertanya pun Hoseok akan tahu jika sesuatu terjadi pada dalam diri Jimin. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Itu semacam naluri yang dimiliki keduanya. Tidak ada yang memahami Jimin lebih dalan daripada dirinya, dan sebaliknya.

Dan Hoseok tahu jika sesuatu terjadi.

Tapi Jimin mengelak.

Meskipun mereka masih tertawa bersama, masih berpelukan bersama, masih bergandengan bersama, tapi Hoseok tahu Jimin menyimpan sesuatu. Yang Jimin usahakan agar tidak terlihat di depan yang lain, termasuk dirinya.

Dan hari itu pun datang.

Hoseok masih tidak mengerti. Ia tidak habis pikir. Ia memikirkannya dan memikirkannya dan seperti itu hingga ia sangat pusing jadi dia berharap sebuah tidur nyenyak yang panjang dapat menenangkannya.

Tapi nyatanya ia malah jatuh di jalanan yang kotor dan berakhir di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia terbangun dan tidur. Terbangun dan tidur. Selalu dan entah kesekian kalinya ia terbangun, ia melihat Jimin.

Hoseok melihat Jimin.

Jimin berada di hadapannya.

Rambutnya masih berwarna oranye seperti jeruk. Dan juga seperti cakrawala indah di senja hari. Manis dan pahit menjadi satu. Ia memakai pakaian rumah sakit yang sama sepertinya. Putih dan lembut. Dengan celana panjang training warna hitam. Jimin tidak melakukan hal apapun selain menatapnya. Hoseok suka tatapannya. Tapi Hoseok membalas tatapan iu dengan tatapan kosong. Sebelah tangan Jimin menyembunyikan bantal di balik punggungnya. Kemudian tangan Hoseok terarah untuk menarik bantal di sampingnya. Kemudian memukulkan benda empuk dan nyaman itu pada Jimin. Tapi benda itu sama sekali tidak mengenai Jimin. Tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun sementara Jimin masih di situ.

Oh _shit_.. Hoseok pasti sudah gila.

Ia jatuh tertidur lagi di ranjangnya. Kemudian Jimin menghilang entah kemana. Hoseok menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Kemudian tangannya tergerak pada saku celana trainingnya. Untuk menemukan benda itu. Benda yang ia sembunyikan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sebotol obat.

 _Aku hanya ingin bertemu sebentar dengan kembaran ketemu besarku. Sebentar saja..._

.

.

.

A/N:

Ini sangat pendek sekali... Maaf...

Sebenarnya aku paling suka konfliknya Hopemin. Serius. Tapi aku susah sekali memikirkan cerita apa yang ingin aku tulis tentang mereka. Aku awalnya tidak mengerti adegan Hobi memukul Jimin pakai bantal itu maksudnya apa? Tapi seorang reviewer memberitahuku lewat postingan di tumblr dan aku langsung "ohh... Selama ini?"

Dan aku ingat ada yang pernah bilang Namjoon itu sebenarnya the grim ripper(?) (aku lupa istilahnya. Intinya dia kayak ryuk di film deathnote itu). Dan aku baru sadar kalo kertas yang dibakar Jimin itu kertas untuk nulis Namjoon di MV danger. Dang! Sejak kapan kertas deathnote warnanya kuning?

Jadi... Apakah part 3 itu part terakhir untuk bagian Prologue, atau aku ingin menambahkan sedikit tentang Seokjin?

.

.

.

(PREVIEW)

 **Prologue pt. 3**

 _"Orang di seberang sana masih menahan emosinya. Aku berhenti mengisak di teleponku. 'Hyung...' suaraku bergetar, 'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.'"_


	3. Pt 3

**Prologue (pt. 3)**

 _"Orang di seberang sana masih menahan emosinya. Aku berhenti mengisak di teleponku. 'Hyung...' suaraku bergetar, 'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.'"_

.

.

.

Bisa dikatakan Kim Taehyung melaluinya lagi. Ada banyak hal. Tapi hal yang banyak sekali itu punya sebuah nama. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu menyukai ini. Hal ini mengintimidasi nya. Seolah-olah dia adalah makhluk paling hina di dunia ini.

Taehyung tahu dia jahat. Jahat sekali. Taehyung tahu dia egois. Tapi mengapa semuanya harus terekam dalam hal ini.

Kenangan.

.

.

 **Prologue**

 _"Who's wrong?"_

 _._

 _._

 **Presented by.**

 _Foxyhitss_

 _._

 _._

Tenang.

Tidak! Mana bisa aku tenang jika keadaanku begini!?

Aku pikir pasti ada cara lain. Setelah aku membersihkan diriku (yang aku yakini tidak akan pernah bisa bersih), aku mengambil ponsel. Kemudian menelpon seseorang. Seseorang yang tepat untuk hal ini.

Sesaat semuanya senyap. Tidak terdengar lagi isakanku. Hanya dering tunggu menyebalkan pada telepon, tanda menyambungkan.

"Halo."

Itu suara di seberang.

Aku tidak -belum- menjawabnya. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya telah membuatku makin bersalah.

"Halo, siapa ini?"

Suaranya menggema. Membuatku tidak lagi menahan isakanku. Air mata jatuh dan aku mulai mengisak kecil. Tanganku bergerak naik menghapus air matanya dan aku bisa mendengar nada marah bercampur kesal di seberang telepon.

"Halo? Siapa ini? Jangan main-main?!"

Tapi aku malah mengisak. Aku tidak berani berkata-kata. Tapi aku harus menghadapi takdirku.

"Siapa kau?!" Orang di seberang sana masih menahan emosinya. Aku berhenti mengisak di teleponku.

"Hyung..." suaraku bergetar, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kemudian suara di sana menghening. Terpaku.

" _T-tae..._ "

.

Ada sebuah tempat. Sebuah rumah. Rumah yang sudah seperti rumahku sendiri. Rumah keduaku. Rumah itu sederhana, dan terisi oleh barang-barang yang sederhana pula. Tapi orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya benar-benar hebat. Mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. saudaraku sendiri. Orang-orang ini menginspirasiku. Tempat ini sumber kehidupan bagiku dan orang-orang ini. Ada keraguan penuh padaku saat akan menyentuh gagang pintunya. Apa aku siap? Mengucapkan kejujuran itu tidak sulit. Yang menyulitkan adalah mempertanggung jawabkan kejujuran itu. Kadang kejujuran itu menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari dalam dan Namjoon sudah muncul. Aku terkejut, dia juga. Kami tertawa canggung untuk beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya dia diam memandangku dan aku mematung. Bibirnya mengulas senyum.

"Masuklah." katanya.

Tapi aku merasa tidak pantas berada di sini. Rumah ini akan membawa banyak kenangan yang membunuhku. Aku tidak bisa. Aku menggeleng dengan perasaan sesak di dada.

"Masuklah dulu. Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Suara Namjoon melunak. Aku melangkah melewatinya masuk lebih dalam ke rumah ini. Rumah keduaku.

"Aku harus membuang sampahnya dulu. Kau duluan saja di dalam." kata Namjoon dari luar. Aku mendengarkan tapi tidak menjawab.

Semuanya masih sama. Sofa-sofa reot tidak layak pakai itu, kursi-kursi kayunya, mejanya juga. Rak penuh buku milik Seokjin hyung. Lalu komputernya dan musik recorder milik Namjoon dan Yoongi hyung. Kadang Hoseok dan Jungkook menggunakannya juga. Semuanya masih utuh. Hanya saja sekarang ditutupi debu dan... Berantakan. Siapa yang melakukannya?

"Jangan heran dulu." Namjoon muncul dengan sapu dari luar. "Tadi saat aku datang bahkan lebih parah tiga kali lipat daripada ini."

"K-kau... Tidak tinggal di sini lagi?" aku bertanya heran.

Dan dia menggeleng, "Atmosfir di sini tidak menyenangkan. Lagi pula ada sebuah rumah kecil kumuh di dekat rel. Kau ingat pos jaga dekat gerbong-gerbong biru itu?"

Aku mengangguk. Dulu kami sering main di sana. Sekedar menerobos gerbong-gerbong itu dan naik di atasnya untuk melihat pemandangan dari atas. Dan jika sudah naik, maka Hoseok yang akan paling takut untuk turun.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Siapa yang membuat ini berantakan?

Namjoon mendengus saat menyapu ruangan ini. Aku hanya duduk di salah satu sofa reot warna hijau tua.

"Seseorang menempati rumah ini. Membuang bungkus sampah makanannya di manapun tapi tidak membersihkannya. Pemalas macam apa..."

 _Pemalas?_

Baru aku memikirkan dan tiba-tiba _pemalas_ yang aku bayangkan masuk dan muncul dari pintu. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata mengantuk dan jalan yang sempoyongan. Pemalas itu menatap kami berdua dan tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus... Apa kita merayakan reuni atau apa ini?" katanya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Aku senang melihat hyung yang satu itu. Keadaannya buruk, memang. Tapi dia salah satunya yang bertahan. Meskipun kewarasannya juga diragukan.

"Hyung." itu Namjoon. Ia mendekati laki-laki di ambang pintu dan memeluknya. Sudah cukup lama setelah banyak kejadian yang terjadi.

"Senang melihatmu dan Taehyung masih bernafas." katanya. Kemudian membalas pelukan Namjoon.

Mereka berdua berjalan dan mendekati. Namjoon duduk dan giliran aku yang memeluk hyung itu. Hyung ini. Hyung yang memang selalu mengeluarkan kejujuran yang menyakitkan.

Yoongi hyung.

Rasanya menyenangkan bertemu satu sama lain saat ini. Hanya kami bertiga sekarang. Kami duduk di situ untuk waktu yang lama. Yoongi hyung punya cemilan dan sebotol kola. Kami bersama menceritakan masa lalu. Mengenang apa yang pernah kami lakukan. Semua kebodohan dan hal-hal yang kekanak-kanakan. Masa-masa pahit sekaligus manis yang dirasakan di waktu yang sama. Dan hal ini membawa kami pada fase bahwa kita harus merelakan dan sadar.

"Hoseok ada di rumah sakit. Koma." Namjoon menjelaskan saat itu.

"Sayang sekali." Yoongi hyung berkata, miris sekali pasti membayangkannya. "Semenjak Jimin pergi, anak itu sangat depresi."

"Dan entah kenapa dia jadi kecanduan dengan _ketamine_."

Kami semua diam. Teman teman kami. Sahabat kami. Kini semuanya perlahan pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" Namjoon bertanya. Aku menatap Yoongi. Semuanya tahu bahwa meskipun hyung ini sangat tidak menyukai Jungkook sejak awal, tapi sebenarnya Yoongi hyung sangat peduli padanya.

Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyum. Senyum yang menyakitkan, "Dia pergi. Pergi ke Jepang bersama keluarganya untuk sekolah di sana."

Ya. Yoongi hyung meskipun kelihatan biasa saja, tapi mungkin juga merasakan kehilangan. Kehilangan mendalam.

"Jadi... Aku pikir ada masa depan yang menunggu kita semua." Kata Namjoon. Aku dan Yoongi mengangguk. Namjoon tersenyum. Senyumnya ringan. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa tenang.

"Senang bertemu kalian. Kita masih akan bertemu lagi bukan?" Namjoon bangkit, menatap padaku kemudian beralih pada Yoongi hyung. Aku mendongak padanya dan mengangguk. Yoongi hyung juga begitu.

Kemudian Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menjabatnya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Yoongi hyung. Dan Yoongi hyung juga menjabatnya. Kemudian orang itu pergi melalui pintu dan meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih duduk di atas sofa. Aku melihat Yoongi hyung dan ia juga melihatku. Tenang. Kemudian ia bersandar pada sandaran punggung sofa ini dan menarik selimutnya. Menutup mata dan tidur.

"Tutup pintunya jika kau mau pergi." Pesan Yoongi hyung. Aku tersenyum. Segera aku bangkit dan meraih knop pintunya. Sebelum menutup pintunya dan bersiap untuk pergi, aku mencuri sebuah tatapan padanya. Hyung itu tahu bagaimana caranya mengatasi rasa depresi.

.

.

.

A/N:

Tidur itu memang ampuh untuk meredam depresi selain makanan. Tapi kadang ada orang yang saking depresinya sampai tidak bisa tidur. Orang itu adalah Hoseok dan Jimin. Padahal obat tidur itu obat untuk mengatasi gangguan tidur dan bukannya untuk obat menghilangkan depresi. Dua hal itu sangat berbeda.

Aku juga merutuki masa laluku yang kelam.

Sekarang ini aku jadi semacam zombie berjalan dan cuma punya waktu tidur 5 jam perhari. Jadi setelah liburan ini yang benar-benar ku lakukan adalah tiduran di ranjang, buat susu, makan roti-roti lebaran, dan mengetik ff. Semuanya benar-benar dilakukan di atas kasur.

Aku menulis dengan background music butterfly. Itu benar-benar sesuai untuk ff ini. Ingat waktu Jungkook perform lagu ini, dia kelihatan seperti orang mau sholat jumat.


End file.
